In a GSM network, SMS (Short Messages Service) messages can be used to load data or applications from a remote content server into a SIM card that is inserted in a mobile phone. This can be done on the initiative of the remote content server. This is possible because the mobile phone is listening for incoming SMS messages.
US 2001/0015977 discloses a system comprising a push server, a Short Message Service Center (SMS-C), a wireless communication station and a Domain Name Server (DNS). The push server causes the SMS-C to send to the wireless communication station a SMS via a GSM or GPRS channel. The SMS comprises the IP address and a port number of the push server. Then the wireless communication station sends the IP address to the DNS server. The DNS server send back to the wireless communication station the corresponding server host name. The server host name is then displayed on the wireless communication station. The user has to decide whether or not he wants to receive data from the push server. If the user inputs “yes” the process then continues in a GPRS connection phase. The push server then starts transmitting data to the GPRS station.